Pride and Venegence
by magsofthemuses
Summary: A drabble collection about Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta's life under Freeza.
1. Twenty Minutes

It was the time between morning call and morning meal that Vegeta found himself enjoying. He would meet Nappa and Raditz in the training room and for maybe twenty minutes it would be just the three of them. Just them, their fists and the pounding of their feet. Raditz and Nappa also enjoyed the reprieve from the death trap that was the training room.

It became a ritual for about three months, meeting early for a bout until one day Vegeta found the doors locked. Cui walked past with an even more insufferable air of smugness about him than usual.

**END**


	2. Bleed For You

Nappa disliked it when Vegeta and Raditz sparred together. The thought of an elite bothering with a third-class was, quite frankly, vulgar. Vegeta was a growing boy however and eager to fight with anything that bled. Which Raditz did, a lot.

Raditz wasn't an idiot. He never won, never lasted long, but he learned.

Who knew if Vegeta wasting his time with the runt was having the opposite affect on his abilities.

Vegeta may have been Raditz's younger by several years and his elite by many decades of blood but he was the closest thing he had to a friend.

**END**


	3. Eyes

Someone was reporting on his bad mouthing of Freeza. Cui had caught him again in the training room and beaten him so badly he had lain there for almost an hour unable to move. Raditz had eventually found him and helped him to his room with his lips mashed so bad he couldn't even feed himself.

Nappa stopped by after mealtime and asked what had happened. Something told Vegeta to stay quiet around Nappa, something he hadn't noticed in his eyes before said that there wasn't much Saiyan left in the balding brute.

**END**


	4. Wondering

Vegeta sometimes wondered about his mother but as he got older thoughts of her frequented his mind less and less. He had never known her, he didn't even know what she had looked like, he could only imagine. Nappa might have known but he wasn't one for reminiscing.

He had never asked his father about her, his instincts had warned him that would not have been a wise subject to approach him about.

What had she been like?

She must have been strong because he was strong so he liked to think that. He didn't miss her because how could you miss someone you had never even known? Raditz didn't care about who his family had been, family didn't matter for the third-class Nappa explained.

The five year old closed his eyes and slept.

**END**


	5. Prayer

Raditz absentmindedly rolled the sticky blue-black blood between his fingers. What a mess. Amphibious species gave him the creeps, they smelled weird and they often had some sort of hidden biological ability that would make any normal creature sick to their stomach.

This had been a monastery. They had remained on their knees praying instead of fighting.

Raditz closed his eyes and let a smile take his lips. Imagining that this blood was Freeza's. Imagining these were the fallen bodies of the Saiyan foes. Soon his Prince would challenge the damned Beast. Soon he would prove Saiyan might and it would be Freeza's blood that would stain the bottom of his boots.

He didn't need to pray for that.

**END**


	6. Hold On

As he grew older his words grew bolder and Nappa let Vegeta talk as long as only he or the pathetic third-class Raditz was around. The wrong words in Freeza's ear were dangerous. Vegeta needed to learn to control his words as well as his fists. The boy spoke of revenge, power and taking what was rightfully his.

That all made sense to Nappa.

Then the boy spoke of restoring honour.

Honour?

A word. A mere word. He had the might, he had the power and that was what really mattered. Perhaps Vegeta would learn when he grew up.

**END**


	7. I Will Survive

Raditz had always had a very strong survival instinct.

He laid his life on the line every time he closed his eyes and he had probably not gotten a good night's sleep since he was nine years old. His first nine years of life on what was now Freeza Planet #72 had been... Quiet. He missed quiet, life now was never quiet. From the moment he had been found he'd been a distraction for the prince.

Something moved in the room and Raditz's eyes snapped open. Was this it?

It was only Vegeta thrashing in his sleep.

Nappa grunted nearby.

**END**


	8. Getting Away With Murder

Was this murder?

His brother stood before him, battered and bruised yet (disturbingly so) still standing. The Namek beside him seemed no less determined to keep going despite the loss of his arm. His purple blood had finally stopped dribbling from the end of his arm. Impressive healing abilities.

The brat's howls continued unabated. How could he still hear him from within the several inches of transparisteel that made up his pod?

His brother! His blood!

Freeza would never allow them to be as brothers. Freeza would never allow them to reclaim their birthright no matter what Prince Vegeta believed.

Nappa was right.

**END**


	9. Predictable

Raditz was dead.

Vegeta removed his scouter and said nothing as Nappa cut a sarcastic quip about a predictable death. The lowly third-class struck down by an alien from a peace-loving race after his own even lowlier brother beat him senseless. How predictable, how hilarious.

Noting Vegeta's sullen mood Nappa left him sitting there to hunt. It wasn't long before a loud squawk and the crack of bones broke the stillness of the night. Nappa was a noisy eater, slurping and crunching and picking choice morsels.

The Prince wondered if everyone's death came as predictable to those who outlived them.

**END**


	10. Confessional

In Hell there is no sense of time.

In Hell, though through magic you may only taste the sulfur and feel your skin blacken and curl for moments in Hell, you always suffer eternally.

Raditz spotted him first, the Prince, with Nappa (his eyesight none too good in the Living Realm made worse by their current surroundings) focusing on him a few minutes later.

_Raditz had raged and Nappa had cursed upon their descent into Hell._

The Prince just looked. _He knew._

In that look Raditz found a solace he vowed Hell would never take away. It felt like rain.

**END**


End file.
